1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable brackets, specifically to such brackets which are used for installing electrical outlet and switch boxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an outlet box assembly which permits the adjustable positioning of an outlet box with respect to the stud.
2. Prior Art
Electrical outlet boxes are used in residential and commercial construction to house wire termination devices such as electrical switches and receptacles. The box encloses the termination of the wires to the termination devices. Electrical outlet boxes are secured to wall studs which are covered with wall board or other such wall material. The outlet boxes are secured to wall studs which are covered with wall board or other wall material. The outlet box is positioned such that the open front face of the outlet box lies flush with respect to the surface of the wall board placed over the stud.
Due to variations in the thickness of commercially available wall board, it is often necessary to adjust the position of the box once it is installed on the stud to assure that the open front face of the box lies flush with the wall board. Various securement techniques have been developed to adjustably position the box with respect to the stud so as to accommodate variations in wall board thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,831 shows a bracket attached to a stud which allows discrete positioning of the outlet box with respect to the face of the wall board mounted there over.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,506 shows and adjustable box mounting assembly where a multi-component bracket allows the slid able positioning of the box.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,658 and 5,289,934 shows a technique for adjustably mounting an outlet box to a stud where the adjustability is provided by way of screw adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,280 employs a multi-component clip for adjustably positioning an outlet box with respect to a wall stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,172 show a technique with a box bracket including a box attachment portion having a deflectable finger for adjusting the outlet box to a stud. This technique requires a screwdriver to deflect the finger from engaging with the wall of the outlet box to adjust the box into place.
While each of these devices provide for the adequate adjustment of the outlet box with respect to the wall stud to assure that the open front face of the box lies flush with the wall board applied there over, most of them are very cumbersome to assemble and use in the field and none of them provide a removable box to easily correct miss installed boxes or for the need for change over time. Another feature that is totally unique is the ability to slide the box into the wall without the need to insert a device to either adjust a screw or deflect an engagement member. The invention allows the easy installation of an outlet box that will simply slide into the wall to sit flush with the outlet box cover. While servicing most installations electricians use many different tools to fix miss installed boxes. The removability of the box with the ease of simply releasing the tongue allows the box to easily be moved and even removed completely out of the wall. The box allows for an easy transition from a single box to a double, triple or whatever is needed to make adjustments for our ever changing lives.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a simple unique adjustable outlet box assembly which allows adjustable positioning of the open front face of an outlet box with respect to the wall stud, is easy to assemble and use, and can be removed with ease.